house of mystery
by babsy1234
Summary: REWRITE OF My season 3. season 3 of house of anubis
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Will you tell me about the Osirian now?" Eddie asked his father.

" I don't think you want to know Eddison." Mr. Sweety replied gravely.

" Dad I banished a spirit named Sankarah from Nina's body, I think I have the right to know." Mr. Sweety took a deep breath and looked at his son, knowing that his life is in just as much danger as Nina's is.

" The Osirian is the chosen one's protector. Their complete opposite. Some have described it as yin and yang, others the sun and the moon but it's all the same thing. It is duty to protect her at all times, together the two of you have the power to protect the world, which is said to be your destiny-"

" Wait not only do I have to protect Nina but I also have to protect the world?" Eddie interrupted with disbelief apparent in his eyes.

"That is what has happened for many years, did they tell you about the last chosen one and her Osirian?"

" Something about the person who kidnapped Jerome."

" He was the last chosen one's Osirian, the power went to his head and failed to protect his chosen one. Don't let it happen to you." he looked at Eddie with sad eyes knowing himself how much power can change a person.

" That was the reason you kept me away, wasn't it?" Eddie asked the question that he wanted an answer to the most. After feeling hurt and neglected for years he wanted there to be a reason.

" I knew the Osirian's had blood in our veins but I wanted to be sure you were safe, that's why your mother and I came to an agreement where I left, feeling it would be better if thought we abandoned you rather then knowing the truth." Mr. Sweety never wanted to not have contact with his child but his mother thought it was for the best, he didn't know how wrong he was to go the plan in the first place. " I never wanted you to think I didn't love you."

" Is there anything else I should know about."

" That's all I know. Now you better be getting back to Anubis, it's about time your friends should be getting back from break." Eddie exited his father's office wondering what the Scooby club would come up with this year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! i know it's been a while so i'm going to try and get back to my stories. so here's the chapter. I do not own House of Anubis**_

_Eddie's pov_

Walking back to the house, I ran into most of house. All except for Amber and the chosen one.

"Eddie!" they yelled. Well all except for Patricia. Guess she still isn't over the breakup. I thought as everyone but her hugged me.

"Hey, summer was good yeah?" Fabian asked as we all finished the walk back to the house. I saw Patricia from the corner of my stiffen up and glare at the ground.

"It was good, went to visit my mom. Hung out with some friends." He replied to Fabian, staying away from the breakup with Patricia.

"Are you sure that's all you did weasel?" Patricia asked with a sneer. So much for staying away from it. Rolling his eyes he just replied, "Yes Yacker, that is ALL that i did this break."

By this time he wasn't surprised by the looks he was getting from the rest of house. He was surprise Patricia didn't tell anyone though. Or at least tell them her side of the story. cause god forbid she believe his. Thankfully, by now they made it into the house, ony to be greeted by Trudy.

"Oh come in Dearies," Trudy exclaimed as she welcomed everyone back into what most of us call home. "is Nina here yet?" Fabian asked while alfie asked about Amber. Wow guys not even five minutes in the door and already asking about your girlfriends I thought with a slight smirk.

"Their plane got held up, they'll be here after supper. Rooms are same as last year, so go get settled in. Come on. Suppers almost ready." Trudy said ushering us towards our rooms.

"So what was up with you and Patricia?" fabian asked about ten minutes laters, interrupting a very good sick puppies song i might up.

"We broke up" I mumbled.

"Well i knew that" he replied like i was dumb. I sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "So let me get this straight, you interrupted one of the best Sick Puppies song on their album to ask what was up with me and my ex-girlfriend when you already knew?"

"Well when you put it that way, yeah I did." I rolled my eyes sticking me earphones back in. Suddenly there was a prickling up and down my leg, shaking my arm around didnt do anything.

Finally I had enough, i got up and walked out of my room just in time to run into a laughing Nina Martin and a very red Amber Millington.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, Hi! don't hate me for not updateing me, but honestly i had to focus on school. Chemistry is kicking my butt this year:( but im back and on to chapter 3. So i **__**DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**__**. and does anyone know if there is a season 4? I heard Nathalia would come back if there was.**_

_Nina's pov_

"It's not funny Nins!" Amber shrieked as her faced blotched even more as we walked to the only place i really call me home.

"I just dont get it, if you knew you were allergic to raspberries, why would you eat raspberry flavored candies at the airport?" I tried to reason.

"Every girl needs to have pink chocolate Nina," she said so matter of factly i couldn't stop the tears of laughter that came to my eyes. They clouded up my vision so my I didn't pay attention to where i was going, and bumped into something" or someone i should say.

"Woah there, watch it Nina." I heard Eddie mill-I mean sweet say.

"Eddie!" Amber shrieked throwing her arms around him and giving a hug, I joined in a moment later.

"Good to see you guys to,"he said smirking. We finally disentangled ourselves from the hug as me and Amber grabbed our suitcases again, only for Eddie to take one from each of us and start walking with us back to the house.

"Thank you, so how did the rest of your summer go?" I questioned as we trudged the remaining 100 yards to anubis house.

"It was fine, I decided I'm really liking this whole England scene though" Eddie replied shrugging. Amber turned to me,

"How come you didnt ask me that?"

"Amber you spent the summer with me remeber? I would be a little offended if it wasn't a good one." I reminded her as we reached the steps of Anubis House.

"Just so you know, within five minutes of us getting here you boyfriends were asking about you, so you might get mobbed when we get in there," Eddie told us chuckling.

"We'll keep that in mind, now let's go." I replied. As soon as I opened the door you hear amber go up an octave I didn't even know she could reach,

"AAALLLLFFFFIIIIIEEEE!" she screeched. footsteps clamored as Alfie and Fabian were instantly by our sides. closely followed by Patricia and Joy, then finally Mara and Jerome.

"Welcome back Nina," Fabian said giving me a hug before pulling me into a kiss without any sparks. I'll worry about that later, I mused.

"Nina!" Patricia and joy both squealed pulling me into a hug. Yes Patricia squealed. Me and Joy are even on good terms now, it must have been the whole me being possesed and almost killing her thing to help put things in perspective.

"I see your American Aliens didn't abduct you or my girlfriend, it's good to have you back" Alfie said giving me a one- handed salute while keeping the other hand around amber.

Finally Mara and Jerome came and gave me a hug. "there isn't any mysteries this term is there Martin?" Jerome whispered in my ear. Probably so Mara wouldn't hear. "I just walked in the door Jerome give me some time," i replied.

"Dearies it's supper time," Trudy said coming into the hallway. "Nina, Amber you made it! I was getting worried. Now go get washed up its time to eat." She told us coming and giving us a hug. We left our suitcases by the stairs to take up after dinner, and walked out of the hallway.

**Unbeknownest to anyone, Victor was watching. "They're back cobiere," he said with a grunt making a way to his office.**

"So we should have a sibuna meeting, tonight 12'o clock in the celler," Amber said after dinner as we were unpacking our suitcases.

"I agree, but whose all really a part of Sibuna now. I mean there is deffiniatly you, me, Fabian, and Alfie. Eddie is the osirian so I feel like we owe it to him to be in it. Joy has saved my life on several counts and has always been a part of the mysteries one or another, and so has Jerome." I stated.

"We invite all of them to the meeting, and if they want to be a part of Sibuna, we initiate them tomorrow." she said simply.

"Alright that sounds like a plan i'll go tell everyone now, you go get the things for the meeting and stash it up here" I planned out as i walked out of the room and down to Patricia, and Joy's room. Knocking on the door I hear Mara yell, "come in!"

"Hey, Mara." I started, as I let myself in,"is Patricia here?" Without turning around from her computer screen. I silently held up my hand to my eye and mouthed Sibuna to joy who was looking at me curiously from her bed. her eyes widened as she got up.

"She's downstaires watching a movie with the others I think," she replied finally turning to look at me. Only to notice Joy creeping to my side, "Where are you going?"

"I left my magazine downstaires on the sofa, there is a great Robert Patterson and Kristen Stewart cheating scandal I haven't gotten to yet. Come on Nina I'll walk you to the living room." she said leading me out of there room. "Is there another mystery already?" she asked in frightened tone.

"No just a meeting Amber wanted to have. Celler tonight 12'o clock." I imformed her. She simply nodded then made her way down to mine and Amber's room.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little confused.

"I need to borrow one of Amber's magazine, need to make my cover believeable don't I?" she asked with a wink before disappearing into our room. Shaking my head I made my way downstaires relieved to see everyone but Fabian in the living room.

"Hey guys!" I started only to be interrupted by screaming, "Ummm are you guys..."

"We're fine," Patricia said gasping holding up the copy of House at the end of the Street. I raised an eyebrow while Jerome said,

"Come on guys, Its not that scary!"

"Jerome i'M pretty sure yours sounded the most like a little girls," I teased him.

"What did you need Martin?" he questioned in annoyance.

I held my hand over my eye, "Sibuna meeting: tonight, in the celler, 12'o clock" i repeated the same message to them as i did to joy. they held their hands over their eyes and nodded while saying Sibuna then got back to their movie. Next up Fabian.

Making my way to his room, I tried not to dwell on the fact i didn't feel any sparks earlier. Are we losing what we have, or was it cause there was people watching? That had to be it. I was just nervous that everyone was watching. Me and Fabian aren't very coupley in private to begin with so being in front of people must have taken some of the charm away in the moment. I mean Me and him are perfect for each other.

Not even realising I was just standing outside the door as all this went through my head, Eddie walked up and looked around.

"Any reason your standing outside my door?" he questioned leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"I need to tell Fabian about the Sibuna meeting, just caught up in my thoughts I guess." Maybe it was because he was the osirian but he was a lot easier to talk to this term then last.

"Well in order to talk to him, you have to go inside," he said nodding his head towards to door with a smirk on his face. I'll give you guys five minutes before I come in. I rolled my eyes before I knocked and walked in.

"Nina! Hey! Did you finish unpacking yet, of course you did, you wouldn't be down here unless you weren't, i'm rambling aren' I?" he questied with a little side grimace planted on his face. This right there is what reminded me of his adorkableness. I still had to know though.

"A little bit,You know Eddie is giving 5 minutes before he is going to come in the door though," I tried hoping he would get the hint. At his raised eyebrows I'm guessing he did.

"oh really, are you wanting to read my world of Egypt book with me?" I stared at him is disbelief for a few seconds till he started chuckling. "I'm kidding come here," He opened his arms as I crawled into them, bringing his head down so that his lips touch mine. Only to be met with nothing. Absolutley freaken nothing.

I pulled backed and faked a smile, when i saw the one he was giving me. "You have no idea how much I missed you this break!" he said pulling me back into a hug.

"Ah-huh" truth was I hardly thought about him at all while i was in America. I chalked it up to just being so busy, but now i'm not so sure.

Eddie came bursting through the door covering his eyes, I laughed. "Eddie your all clear. Fabian there is a sibuna meeting tonight, 12'o clock, in the celler."

"Thanks, I didn't want to walk in on one of you nerd make-out session our anything," he said shaking his head." oh and nina, You have about five seconds until victor's pin drop speech." he reminded me. Sure enough a few seconds later,

"You have five minutes precisly then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor yelled.

"Some things never change," I said shaking my head. "See you guys tonight."

_**Alright that's it for this chapter, reviews are always welcome. And again I am very sorry for how late it is.**_

_**~ Love Ya; Mean It**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm back already! so here's the disclaimer, **__**I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**__** On to the show, or story you know either one**_

Nina's pov

_They said once long ago in order for her to grow strong, her followers souls had to belong to her. When sinners start to follow, her power will grow stronger. Beware chosen one for you are her greatest soul to take._

"Nina! Niinnaa!" I opened my eyes to see six heads around me, I tried to sit up while I was still being violently shaken by Amber.

"Nina, what's wrong? Eddie started freaking out, then we come up here and Amber can't wake you up. Now your really pale, are you feeling alright?" Fabian rambled on like the concerned boyfriend he is.

I'm still a little speechless from my dream, I saw nothing except black and heard a deep velvety voice tell me I might lose my soul. All I could really manage was nod, while they all look on. I make the split decision not to tell them yet, no need to get them involved.

"I'm fine guys, just a bad dream." I managed to croak out. They all look like they kinda believed me except Eddie. He just gave me a look of disbelief. I really need to work on lying. "Since we are all up why don't we go get Jerome and have the Sibuna meeting now, that way we aren't waking up in 20 minutes." I suggested trying to look away from Eddie, who kept giving me suspicious glares.

"Yay! Alfie go get Jerome, we will go grab the food and meet you down there" Amber said bounding away from the group. Alfie just shrugged as he followed his perky blonde out the door. Everyone soon followed after him except Eddie who stayed behind and sat at the end of my bed.

"So what was it about?" he started, leaning against the wall, and glancing sideways at me

"Seriously Eddie it was just a bad dream, just let it go," I tried to reason with him while avoiding the subject.

"I wouldn't have felt anything if it was just an ordinary bad dream. I wouldn't have had the over whelming urge to come up here and protect you if it was JUST a bad dream. Now what was it about?" I was shocked to say the least by how much emotion he was putting into his confession, I probably should tell him he is suppose to protect me. I'm now reasoning with myself. Grreeaaattttt. "Damn it Nina. Why don't you trust me?" he practically pleaded.

"Eddie! I do trust you. I don't even know what it was." I tried to explain, cause truth was I don't know who or what it was. Who is the Her they were talking about, and who was giving me the riddle. Why the voice drew me in so much. So many questions were going through my mind I almost missed the was Eddie leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Start from the beginning." So I did. I told him everything about the dream from the voice, all the way down to the chosen one's soul. His eyes widened at that. "That's not going to happen. I'm going to make sure of it." This is so not like Eddie I'm not sure what to think of it. So I just smiled and said thank you.

He held out his hands for a hug which I gladly climbed into, after last semester a warning even in dream form scared the crap out of me. So any form of comfort felt amazing right now. Just like this hug, I felt little pleasant pricklings going up and down my arm where Eddie was touching me. All to soon the hug ended, as he reminded me we had to get down to the celler.

As we were walking out the door the only thought that crossed my mind were what the heck just happened?

_**I know it's short and maybe a little bad but it's a filler cause I felt it needed a little more Neddie formation to start. So if you liked it at all or want anything improved, or any suggestions: reviews are always welcomed. Thank you my gorgeous little pretties! love ya: mean it!**_


End file.
